


Gold bands, and wedding bells

by Danandphil_trash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danandphil_trash/pseuds/Danandphil_trash
Summary: in which a proposal happens when the other is drinking water





	1. Chapter 1

DONT Imagine dan looking to Phil after their last ii show and saying "we did it, Phil. We actually did it."  
And DONT imagine Phil looking back at him and saying "yes, I think we did, dan." And then kissing him gently so the mics don't pick it up. And DONT imagine Dan and Phil going back on stage, grinning widely, holding hands to bow one more time in front of the cheering audience, and Dan leans over to Phil and whispers "this is the most fun I've ever had." Phil looks into Dans eyes and responds "me too." And slips his hand into his pocket where a velvet covered box is waiting. As they step offstage, Dan takes a drink of water and turns around to Phil on one knee, holding the little box in his hands. "Dan, we have been together since we met at that train station, so, would you like to spend the rest of our lives that way?" Phil asks. He pops open the little box and inside there is a little golden band engraved into the side it said 'Since 09'. Dan stares and covers his mouth with his hands. His face is turning a violent shade of red, and he's smiling widely as tears stream down his face. "Yes. Yes Phil, I would." He stammers as phil slips the little ring around his finger.


	2. part 2

"Phil?" Dan nudges him awake. "Bwhuh? Wh-Dan! What is it?" He asks sleepily, adjusting his glasses and sitting upright in his first-class plane seat. "How are we going to do this?" Dan whispers, fingering his engagement ring with the little carving in the side saying "since '09". "Do what, Dan?" Phil says, grabbing Dans hand and squeezing it gently. "You know, our engagement, the wedding, all of the fans..." Dan trails off and starts fiddling with his earring. "We have always found a way around, Phil. We need to start going straight through, and into the hot mess that is our fandom and real life." Dan continues. Phil looks away, thinking. A grin breaks out across his face. "Don't you mean going GAY through?" He jokes. "Phil, that was awful." Dan responds, poking Phil in the arm. "In all seriousness, we will have to tell them." Phil says, smile gone. "We could.... do a collab with Tyler! Or..... make a video together on my channel, or.... what do you think?" Phil suggests. "We should figure out the wedding first." Dan replies. A voice comes on over the intercom. "Please return to your seats, as we will be landing shortly in London." There is a beat of silence as they take a moment to check the other's seatbelt. "Phil, we need to figure something out. But what?" Dan asks, worry straining his voice. "Dan. We'll be fine. I promise you, love. I swear on my mismatched socks." Phil pushes back Dan's curls and plants a kiss on his forehead. Dan smiles a small, worried smile and takes Phil's hand and gently kisses it. After getting off the plane and getting their luggage, the two boys hail a cab. "Dan, we need to do this." Phil says with determination and a small smile. "Phil, what is it? Why are you smiling that way?" Dan asks, fiddling with the window switch. "We could do another 'day in the life' but title it: a day in the life of the Lesters! Or Howells. What do you think?" Phil finishes, smiling. "You're a dork. You know that right?" Dan says, some of the tension relieved. He leans over and gently kisses his best friend and fiancé on the lips. Phil breaks away, straightens his glasses, and grins. "But I'm a lovable dork, right?" He asks, throwing his arm over Dan's shoulder. "Yes. You are. I love you so much, you absolute dork." Dan roll his eyes, and looks at Phil. "Let's bloody do this, Phil."  
"Hi guys!"  
"Hello Internet."  
"Today, we'll do another day in the life of Dan and Phil!" They announce to the camera. "What do we need to do first?" Dan asks, looking at Phil. "ANNOUNCEMENT MOOSE!" Phil says, grabbing the wooden animal off the desk. He blows into it and giggles. "Dan and I need to tell you guys something." He looks over to Dan and nods. Dan takes a deep breath. "I'm getting married."  
"What colors do you want at the wedding, Dan?" Phil asks, walking along next to his friend, who is wearing a black jacket and has his hands in his pockets. "Black." "Dan, you can't have all black." "Fine. Black and..... grey. And maybe.... dark blue." "Better, but maybe light blue instead of dark blue, and emerald green instead of grey." Phil corrects. Dan sighs. "Fine."   
Dan peeks out from behind a curtain. "Phil, why do I have to do this now?" "You need a suit." Phil says. "But I already have one!" Dan complains. "The sparkly one doesn't count, and you know that. Come out and show the camera!" Dan groans and steps out. "I look like a penguin!" He cries. "A handsome penguin with a bow tie." Phil says, going over to straighten the tie. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to change again. And no, we are not buying this thing." Dan walks back behind the curtain with a flourish.  
They walk down the street. Phil is grinning madly, and Dan is sulking and holding a clear plastic bag with the suit in it. "We bought the suit." Dan grumbles. "We bought the suit!" Phil exclaims. "What now?" Phil asks Dan. "We tell our friends that I'm getting married, so they can come."   
"Hey Peej!" Dan says, walking through the door to PJ's house. "Hey guys! What's up?" He replies. "I have something to tell you." Dan says, pausing. "I'm engaged." PJ pauses, shocked. "WHAT?!?!? THIS IS AMAZING!!!!" He squeals. "Would you like to come to my wedding?" Dan asks. PJ squeals again and hugs Dan. "Yesyesyesyesyes!!" They leave the house, and Dan says, "Let's do the rest later..." "Yeah, that's a good idea." Phil replies quickly. Back at their apartment, they go back to the gaming room and sit down. "Well Phil, that was an action packed day, wasn't it?" "Yeah! See you guys next time!" At The very end of the video, there's a little clip that was at the start of the video.   
"Hi guys!"  
"Hello Internet."  
"Today, we'll do another day in the life of Dan and Phil!" They announce to the camera. "What do we need to do first?" Dan asks, looking at Phil. "ANNOUNCEMENT MOOSE!" Phil says, grabbing the wooden animal off the desk. He blows into it and giggles. "Dan and I need to tell you guys something." He looks over to Dan and nods. Dan takes a deep breath. "I'm getting married." There is an extra bit, and the clip keeps going. "To me!" Phil finishes enthusiastically. He grabs the front of Dan's shirt and pull him in for a huge kiss. Dan smiles into it, pull away, looks at the camera, and says, "Oh, and by the way, we're bi." They both laugh and smile as the video ends.


End file.
